


Harry Potter (pas trop) forever

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Young!Akashi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Nimbus 2000 c'est sacré. Un proche d'une relation du demi-géant aux ordres du bras droit de Voldemort c'est aussi sacré. Et Noël encore plus. Akashi avait eu raison de fuguer !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter (pas trop) forever

Il était sorti. Enfin ! Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le couvre-feu imposé par son père, mais plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant qu'il était en dehors de la maison familiale. Rien ni personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer et dicter sa vie, il était libre !

Le sac sur son dos n'était rempli que de cochonneries bien trop sucrées et à éviter, des aliments qu'il n'avait que trop peu manger dans sa courte vie de jeune garçon de huit ans, enviant silencieusement les autres enfants qui eux y avaient droit. Enfants qui faisaient toujours plus de bruits lorsqu'ils engouffraient dans leur bouche les aliments tellement tentants qui croustillaient dès que leurs dents se refermaient dessus. Mais ce soir sonnait la fin de la tyrannie de son père, il était désormais loin du bureau de son tortionnaire et libre de mange ce qu'il souhaitait, quand il le souhaitait, et même en dehors des heures de repas !

Il savait que ses débuts seuls dans la rue seraient durs, il n'avait pris que le strict minimum pour survivre dans la nature - il avait dû choisir entre sa tasse favorite et son shampoing à la fraise qui ne piquait presque pas les yeux après tout - mais il avait confiance en ses capacités. Et de toute façon il était un Akashi, il trouvait toujours des solutions à tout.

Cette fugue était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Maintenant qu'il était indépendant, personne ne pourrait le décevoir comme le faisait son père depuis quelques semaines déjà. Aucune de ses connaissances n'avait eu le courage de le défier autant, mais son géniteur, lui, ne se gênait pas. Un homme d'affaires important, droit et strict, gagnant un salaire si important qu'à la simple entente du chiffre beaucoup avaient fini à l'hôpital suite à un malaise, et pourtant il ne cessait de le décevoir de plus en plus chaque jour. Son père changeait, et il le lui faisait sentir. Cependant, s'il avait pu endurer ces marques d'affection de plus en plus persistantes au fil des jours, la déception qu'il avait ressentie à son anniversaire ne pouvait être pardonnée.

Il venait de finir Harry Potter - en films et en livres, on est un génie ou on ne l'est pas ! - et avait, pour la première fois, avoué à son père ce qu'il souhaitait pour son anniversaire. Un Nimbus 2000, exactement tout pareil que dans Harry Potter, avec option pilotage automatique - sécurité avant tout, on est pourri gâté ou on ne l'est pas ! Mais la voiture téléguidée dernier cri, les nombreuses répliques des horcruxes ainsi que le voyage en Guadeloupe qu'il reçut à la place ne lui plurent apparemment pas et peu importe les explications de son père, il refusait de comprendre qu'à part pour faire le ménage, les balais ne servaient à rien.

« Bande de cons. » Eut envie de dire la femme de ménage derrière eux, mais elle retint de justesse ses vulgarités, tenant à son salaire plus que satisfaisant, même en ne faisant rien de ses journées. Il fallait bien qu'Akashi senior dépense son argent, et quand il s'ennuyait il le faisait cramer dans ses employés, en mettant des primes ici et là.

Et ce dernier avait aussi eu _beaucoup_ de mal à expliquer à son fils que non, toutes les femmes de ménage n'étaient pas des Harry Potter - décidemment son fils s'acharnait un peu trop sur ce jeune homme - déguisés, en mission pour comprendre les agissements du bras droit de Voldemort, aussi connu sous l'identité de son père. Et il était hors de question qu'il soit entretenu par l'ennemi. Harry Potter forever.

C'était donc pour ces raisons - stupides, avouons-le - que le jeune Akashi se trouvait seul, assis devant une boutique de bibelots en tout genre, et dont les coquillages arc-en-ciel souriant étaient très beaux, dans les rues bondées de Tokyo alors qu'il faisait nuit noire - façon de parler, à Tokyo il ne fait _jamais_ noir. En attendant de trouver un plan, il fixait le malheureux reste de cadran d'horloge défoncé en face de lui, espérant qu'il lui trouve un endroit où dormir. Etant donné qu'il n'en avait toujours pas, il en déduisit qu'il était aussi de mèche avec son père. Maudits Mangemorts.

Et ces adolescentes qui ne cessaient de lui demander où étaient ses parents commençaient sincèrement à le déranger. Il avait bien essayé de les menacer avec ses patins - croyez-vous sincèrement qu'il allait laisser une arme aussi précieuse aux futurs perdants de l'histoire ? - mais elles ne lui répondaient que par des gloussements insupportables. Cette insistance le décourageait et il les laissait désormais s'assoir à côté de lui, ou pire, lui caresser les cheveux. La volonté de les repousser l'avait quittée depuis un moment.

C'était pour cela qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'elles se levèrent en grognant, environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, s'avancèrent vers une personne au bout de la rue et, après une rapide discussion, s'éloignèrent rapidement de lui. Cependant les pas qu'il entendait le firent relever curieusement la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'un demi-géant - une sorte d'Hagrid en plus petit. Et plus jeune. Et moins poilu aussi. - le surplombant de toute sahauteur. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire qui lui donna des sueurs froides dans le dos. Ça y est, son père avait envoyé un sous-fifre pour le faire disparaître. S'il croyait qu'il ne voyait pas au travers de son jeu, il se mettait le dois dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude !

« Hé ! » Couina-t-il, non sans avoir un peu honte du bruit qu'il avait échappé, lorsque le faux Hagrid le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre à la hauteur de ses yeux, s'étant apparemment assez baissé pour la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul dans la nuit, bonhomme ? Tu t'es perdu ? » Demanda le demi-géant avec un regard joyeux, masquant sa véritable nature de tueur en série. Mais il ne lui répondrait pas. Même sous la torture il n'avouerait pas où se trouvait le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. De toute façon ils étaient côté moldu, il ne pourrait jamais le trouver ici. Et le seul passage connu du garçon se trouvait à Londres, il allait donc devoir chercher un bon moment avant de recevoir une quelconque information sur cette cachette s'il restait ici, au Japon. Il était complètement à l'opposé, bien fait pour lui !

« Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ta maman ? » Le roux sursauta à cette question. Quel rapport avec sa mère décédée ? Il devait s'agir d'un code de Mangemorts, peu de personnes étaient au courant de la perte de sa mère quelques années plus tôt. Cette personne n'était pas un sous-fifre ordinaire pour avoir accès à des informations confidentielles, il devait avoir une place importante… Peut-être était-il le bras droit de son père ! Soit quelqu'un de _vraiment_ important…

Il avisa la calculatrice qui dépassait du sac à dos du demi-géant. Trop petite pour l'assommer, mais assez grosse pour le surprendre et le faire lâcher prise sur son propre corps.

Alors qu'Akashi essayait de se pencher discrètement, l'autre ne le remarquant pas, trop occupé à parler pour deux, voire plus - Kiyoshi Teppei, dix-sept ans, lycéen, club de basket, gémeaux, centre,… Il commençait sincèrement à détester sa mémoire. Quelle idée était passée par la tête de son père pour qu'il le choisisse _lui_ pour l'éliminer ?! -, un son strident le fit sursauter, lui faisant lâcher son arme par la même occasion. Arme que Kiyoshi ramassa évidemment, sans même se demander comment elle avait bien pu atterrir ici. Il décrocha son téléphone, l'horrible responsable de son échec, et un sourire qui fit douter encore plus le roux de la santé mentale de son ravisseur s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entamait une rapide discussion avec un autre ennemi, supposa Akashi.

Et il eut raison de le supposer lorsqu'il entendit un nombre incalculable de vulgarités plus qu'impressionnantes pour un enfant de huit ans, suivi d'un « Mais t'as cru que c'était un chien ou quoi ? Connard de Kiyoshi ! » tandis que le géant s'éloignait inconsciemment de l'endroit où ils étaient depuis un moment, laissant derrière eux son sac de survie avec la totalité de ses bonbons qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de goûter.

…

Ok, maintenant il pouvait commencer à paniquer. Où est-ce qu'on l'emmenait ? Il n'avait pas encore de baguettes et aucune arme sur lui, comment pourrait-il se défendre face à des tueurs en série, des Mangemorts professionnels ? Il n'avait aucune chance, il allait se faire éliminer sans avoir pu être utile à la communauté sorcière ! Mais d'un côté ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser de lui trop rapidement, ils ne connaissaient pas encore l'emplacement de la cachette de l'Ordre, et il était leur seul indice ! Il n'avait pas peur de la torture, il était fort, personne ne pourrait le faire céder, peu importait les menaces ! … Sauf si elles concernaient le tofu. Là il ne pouvait pas prédire quelles seraient ses actions.

Le temps que ses pensées dérivent jusqu'à la soupe de tofu que l'un des chefs lui devait encore après avoir perdu un des nombreux paris qu'ils avaient fait, Akashi ne se rendit compte que bien trop tard qu'il se trouvait désormais devant la résidence de l'ennemi. Le roux n'avait même pas eu le temps de mémoriser le chemin qu'ils avaient pris… Ce n'était pas grave, il se retrouverait simplement en suivant les lumières qui le guideraient vers le centre après qu'il se soit échappé.

Cependant il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Kiyoshi semblait rentrer tranquillement dans cet immeuble comme s'il n'était pas en train de montrer son repère à une personne inconnue de son camp. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'idée, cela devait être une fausse adresse, une couverture ou un chemin caché les menant à leur véritable quartier général.

Mais malgré l'évidence même, le jeune garçon redoutait la façon donc l'ennemi réagirait une fois seul face à lui. Il n'aurait pas le même comportement qu'aux yeux de tous. Et Akashi osait s'avouer que oui, il aurait préféré passer plus de temps en ville avec le demi-géant plutôt que d'arriver aussi vite à sa mort. Le brun monta les marches deux par deux, fredonnant un air - ou un rite satanique - qui lui était totalement inconnu et, une fois arrivé à l'étage où il semblait vivre, il se précipita au dernier appartement où il toqua joyeusement.

L'odeur de poisson qui s'en échappait retourna l'estomac de l'enfant. Il avait vu un jour un reportage sur l'élevage intensif des saumons de Norvège - on est un gosse cultivé ou on ne l'est pas ! -, et avait depuis beaucoup de mal à en manger. Et aussi parce qu'il avait beaucoup aimé le film _Le Monde de Némo_ , mais c'était une autre affaire. Une musique - qu'il reconnut comme étant le rite satanique - à un volume relativement fort s'éteint d'un coup, et des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme, plus petit que l'autre demi-géant mais grand quand même, qui semblait moins que ravi de les voir sur le pas de sa porte.

« J'ai oublié mes clés. » Expliqua celui qui le tenait dans ses bras en riant.

Cette 'explication' sembla énerver l'autre garçon si l'on en croyait le froncement de ses sourcils encore plus marqué et le juron qu'il étouffa - confirmation, il était bien l'homme au téléphone. Il se retourna et, sans prononcer un mot de plus, s'éloigna rapidement d'eux. Le demi-géant le déposa dans l'entrée et s'empressa de le poursuivre, non sans marmonner un « Les relations comme ça sont toujours compliquées ! » avec un clin d'œil, suivi d'un « Makotooooo » retentissant, qui ne s'adressait apparemment pas à lui.

Les relations ? Quelles relations ? Il haussa les épaules en pensant encore à un nouveau code, mais il commençait un peu à être fatigué pour y réfléchir plus que ça. Il préféra explorer l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier et où il allait certainement rester pendant un long moment. L'appartement était assez simple, pas étonnant pour une couverture de Mangemorts. Une cuisine/salle à manger, un petit salon, une salle de bain, et la pièce où étaient enfermés les deux hommes devait certainement donner sur une chambre. La décoration était sobre, pas grand chose côté cadres ou bibelots qui pourraient témoigner d'éventuels souvenirs ou cadeaux, validant ainsi de plus en plus sa théorie d'espions ennemis.

Même sa chambre était plus belle.

Perdu dans sa critique des meubles, il sursauta violemment lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et que le géant en sortit en courant à toute vitesse pour accueillir un invité. Ce dernier entra en s'excusant poliment, avant de prendre ses aises en enlevant son manteau et en posant le paquet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Hanamiya-san n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas remarqué l'enfant derrière la table.

« Il arrive, il finit de… Se préparer ! » La légère hésitation dans la voix du brun parut faire passer un message, étant donné que les joues du nouvel arrivant se teintèrent de rose tandis qu'il laissait échapper un rire gêné.

 _Attitude très étrange._ Remarqua Akashi _. Peut-être était-il de leur côté aussi._

Le roux prit le temps de le détailler, sans pour autant lui trouver quoique ce soit de bien intéressant. Brun aux yeux marrons, rien de bien extravagant pour un japonais, il était d'une taille moyenne, semblait aussi poli qu'un autre. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, pour être en contact avec une 'relation' d'un proche du bras droit de Voldemort il ne fallait pas être n'importe qui.

Et il sut qu'il avait raison lorsque l'invité se retourna vers lui et, le remarquant enfin, cligna lentement des yeux avant d'afficher un énorme sourire. Sourire qui, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le fit sortir petit à petit de sa cachette - derrière la table, entre les pieds d'une chaise - pour s'avancer vers lui. Une manipulation sans faille.

Le brun posa un genou par terre, afin d'être à la même hauteur que le roux, et, toujours avec ce même sourire, entama une discussion.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » Il lui aurait bien répondu froidement, mais le doux sourire qu'il arborait l'en empêcha. Il sentit son estomac se serrer et une boule prendre place dans sa gorge alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase correcte pour lui répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et il trouvait ce sentiment atroce. Etait-il en train de lui jeter un sort ? Allait-il mourir ainsi, sans même avoir pu se battre pour survivre ? Il était pathétique…

« Il était seul dans la rue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il refuse de décrocher un mot depuis tout à l'heure. »

 _Parce que tu me laissais pas en caser une !_ Pensa Akashi en fusillant le demi-géant du regard, sans que ce dernier ne le remarque.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda le plus petit, avant de reprendre, sans attendre réellement de réponse. « Je m'appelle Furihata Kouki, et toi ? » A ces paroles le roux parut se réveiller brusquement. Des informations. Peut-être fausses mais elles le mèneraient au moins quelque part. Il devait lui soutirer un maximum d'informations, en apprendre le plus qu'il pouvait sur lui pour arriver à remonter jusqu'à Voldemort. Et pour cela il fallait jouer la carte de la franchise, sans pour autant en dire trop sur sa véritable identité.

« Seijuuro. »

Bien. Très bien même. Son père aurait été fier de lui s'il était encore du bon côté.

« Alors Seijuuro-kun, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors aussi tard ? »

Il se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à révéler une partie de ses découvertes, mais l'arrivée du type de mauvaise humeur le sauva de justesse. Le brun en face de lui se releva et le contourna pour aller le saluer. Ils semblaient se connaître depuis un moment et s'entendre assez bien, vu le sourire poli qu'arbora le plus vieux lorsque l'autre lui donna la poche qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Cependant, ce sourire se fana rapidement lorsque le demi-géant entra dans son champ de vision, et il fit volte-face afin d'éviter toute sorte de question de sa part. Cette attitude des plus étranges fit hausser les sourcils du plus jeune.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hanamiya-san ?

\- Ahah, rien d'inhabituel tu sais. Il est un peu énervé, il se calmera vite. »

Cette réponse paraissait des plus banales, et pourtant, la vitesse à laquelle l'invité pâlit inquiéta un peu Akashi. Un rire nerveux se fit ensuite entendre tandis qu'il jetait des coups d'œil paniqués dans sa direction en se triturant les doigts. Il se reconcentra ensuite sur son hôte.

« - K-Kiyoshi-senpai… Ce garçon… Seijuuro-kun, où va-t-il rester cette nuit ?

\- Il est trop tard pour qu'il rentre chez lui seul, alors ici. Pourquoi ? »

Le plus jeune eut un frisson d'horreur à cette réponse.

« Il peut venir chez moi ! » S'empressa-t-il de dire. Puis, face au regard interrogateur, il s'expliqua. « Si Hanamiya-san et toi êtes un peu en froid, il faudrait peut-être que vous vous parliez seul à seul… Sans personne autour. » Insista-t-il. Kiyoshi ne lui répondit que par un simple sourire.

« - Merci, mais ce n'est pas la première f-

\- JE SAIS ! » Hurla-t-il. Semblant réaliser qu'il venait d'élever la voix, il reprit, plus faiblement. « Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, vraiment, et puis vu que je vis seul ça m'occupera un peu. Je n'ai rien à faire ce week-end, je ne prévoyais même pas de sortir ce soir… » Il releva les yeux vers le plus grand, et peu importe le regard qu'il lui envoya, l'aîné lui fit un sourire, acceptant son offre avec joie. Le sourire qui s'installa sur les lèvres de Furihata à son tour était plus soulagé qu'heureux.

Un nouvel appartement. Il était plus petit que l'autre, plus accueillant, mais moins rangé, remarqua Akashi, en avisant les cahiers ici et là, les feuilles parfois blanches, parfois recouvertes de dessins et les pinceaux étalés sur une table basse. Mais malgré ce léger bazar, il aimait bien cet appartement. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la maison -manoir- trop grande où il habitait. Le roux aimait les petites choses. Et les petits endroits. S'avançant pour regarder les feuilles par terre, il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit une main s'abattre sur ses cheveux pour ensuite les frotter gentiment. Il releva curieusement les yeux pour rencontrer le sourire doux de Furihata.

« Tu as faim ? » Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, et que son estomac effectivement vide réclamait qu'on le remplisse.

L'adolescent passa alors à côté de lui et, fouillant dans les placards, en sortit un paquet de gâteaux à moitié entamé.

« Je vais te faire quelque chose, en attendant tu peux en prendre quelques-uns. » Ajouta-t-il en les lui tendant. Akashi prit timidement la boîte - s'il était un ennemi il fallait se méfier de tout ! - et examina les gâteaux. Ils ressemblaient à ceux dessinés sur l'emballage, ronds et assez épais. Il en prit un et le mit lentement dans sa bouche. Il mâcha en étudiant le goût, avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser, recrachant quelques miettes par terre.

« On dirait du sable ! » S'exclama-t-il, jetant un regard dégoûté à l'autre moitié du gâteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« C'est des sablés, tu sais… » Ricana Furihata aux fourneaux.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il se moquait de lui, et préféra s'en aller, la tête haute - manquant de se ramasser en glissant sur un des pinceaux - et explorer le reste de ce petit appartement. Il était comme celui des deux autres Mangemorts, mis à part la salle de bain qui elle était plus petite que la leur. C'était dans cette pièce qu'il entendit un lourd cognement contre le mur, provenant de l'appartement des deux autres adolescents, et entendit, par la fenêtre entre-ouverte, des gémissements.

_« Ah, putain ! Kiyoshi ! »_

Horrifié, il eut à peine le temps de se demander quelle torture le demi-géant faisait subir à son compagnon, que le brun déboula dans la salle de bain pour fermer la fenêtre, les joues cramoisies.

« Ils se réconcilient, ne t'en fais pas. » Essaya-t-il d'expliquer, espérant ne pas avoir plus de questions.

Mais Akashi n'avait pas oublié l'affront qu'il lui avait fait, il était hors de question qu'il lui reparle de si tôt ! Il gonfla les joues et s'en alla de la salle de bain, laissant le brun soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire à un enfant curieux.

Tournant la poignée de la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas vue, le roux se retrouva dans la chambre de son hôte. Une chambre aussi simple que le reste de l'appartement. Côté mobilier il n'y avait que le strict minimum, mais elle était remplie de livres, de magasines et de peintures en tout genre.

Entrant silencieusement dans la pièce, Akashi fit un tour rapide des livres - mangas ou romans fantastiques -, des revues - de basket ou de décoration - et s'arrêta pour mieux regarder les œuvres peintes. Elles représentaient toutes des personnes, seules ou accompagnées, chacune différente les unes des autres. Des adolescents qu'il imagina comme des amis, ou des personnes plus âgées qui pouvaient être de la famille ou de simples connaissances.

Bien que les peintures étaient toutes différentes dans leurs couleurs ou dans leur façon d'être réalisées, elles avaient bien un point commun entre elles. Tous les modèles arboraient de doux sourires, comme s'ils étaient tous apaisés. Ces sourires étaient tellement beaux qu'Akashi se demandait s'ils étaient réels ou pure invention de l'artiste. Et puis il se rappela du sourire dudit artiste, et comprit pourquoi son entourage devait être si heureux de l'avoir près d'eux. En tout cas, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ces magnifiques représentations. Elles étaient presque magiques, lui donnant envie de sourire à lui aussi. Une tendresse si agréable émanait de tous ces tableaux, il espérait presque que les personnes en sortent afin de pouvoir les rencontrer.

« Seijuuro-kun ? »

L'enfant sortit de ses songes à l'entente de son nom et s'empressa de rejoindre le brun qui l'avait appelé afin qu'il mange. Trop affamé, Akashi s'assit rapidement et engloutit tout ce qu'il lui avait servi, sans faire même attention à ce qu'il lui avait donné. Le repas fut rapidement expédié, sans aucun mot des deux garçons, et la douche fut dans le même esprit. Furihata lui prêta des vêtements qu'il portait quand il était enfant, et mit les siens de côté pour les ramener chez lui le lendemain. Chose qu'Akashi désapprouva totalement, refusant catégoriquement de rentrer vivre avec son père.

En sortant de la douche, ce fut un Furihata endormi sur le canapé devant la télé encore allumée qui l'accueillit. Le roux éteignit l'appareil et s'approcha doucement de lui, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. L'observant un peu mieux, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas juste banal, en connaissant son caractère on se rendait compte qu'en vérité il était beaucoup plus beau qu'au premier abord. C'était justement cette gentillesse, cette générosité et cette douceur qui le rendait unique et plus beau aux yeux de tous.

A ces pensées, Akashi sentit son cœur se serrer. Il l'avait jugé sans le connaître, sans apprendre à l'apprécier, comme ses deux voisins… Et même son père. Même s'il vivait avec lui depuis toujours, il ne s'était pas demandé les raisons de son changement de comportement, n'avait pas essayé de le comprendre. Il l'avait jugé, directement, sans prendre la peine d'étudier ces changements.

Il devait s'expliquer, avec lui. Il allait s'excuser.

« Pardon, Kouki. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Je te promets d'être mieux pour toi. » Et il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, se calant contre lui pour s'endormir lentement.

« Seijuuro ! »

Son père l'attrapa par les aisselles et le souleva pour l'enlacer fortement contre son torse.

« J'étais tellement inquiet ! »

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son géniteur, Akashi retrouva finalement la terre ferme, et rentra chez lui accompagné de son père, qui ne cessait de l'interroger sur les raisons de sa pseudo-fugue. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'étonna du balai qu'il trouva au milieu de la pièce. Une réplique parfaite du Nimbus 2000 tiré de l'œuvre Harry Potter. Il haussa un sourcil à cette vue et renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je n'en veux pas. Donne-le à qui tu veux. »

Choqué, son père ne sut lui répondre. Mais le regard que son fils posa sur le jeune homme lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voudrait l'année prochaine. Un cadeau dont l'acquisition serait un peu moins légal.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Akashi Seijuuro se retrouva à déballer un adolescent sous son sapin de Noël.


End file.
